As conventional disposable pants of this type, there is a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-317356. The pants described in this gazette are provided with breaking lines on both left and right sides of a front section to allow the front section to be separated at the breaking lines as well as adhesive pieces bonded to bonding parts on the left and right sides of the front section and a rear section. When the front section is separated at the breaking lines, the front section and rear section are fastened by the left and right adhesive pieces. Besides, an elastic stretchable member is provided around the hips of the front abdominal section.
The pants disclosed in this gazette, provided with an elastic stretchable member around the hips of the front abdominal section, have a structure in which sections including the front abdominal section, crotch section and rear section are formed integrally, which is different in fundamental structure from the disposable pants according to the present invention in which the crotch section and front abdominal section are formed as separate members and are then bonded.
That is, the structure in which the front abdominal section and crotch section are formed as separate members as in the present invention presents a great problem of how to bond the crotch section having an absorber to the front abdominal section while ensuring the contractibility of the front abdominal section. However, such a problem does not arise in the disposable pants described in the above gazette having a structure in which the front abdominal section and crotch section are integral.